nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Minisoniczx
How i discovered the wiki I was interesting with Nitrome Must Die on Nitrome and i want more information. Then i google: "Nitrome Must Die" and i found the Nitrome Wiki. Minisoniczx 14:41, May 19, 2012 (UTC) I discovered Nitrome since 2005 My first played game by Nitrome is Feed Me, after playing it about 10 minutes, i clicked the Nitrome Logo. It bring me to the Nitrome Game page and i wanted to play Jack Frost. Minisoniczx 14:41, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Pest Control, Square Meal, Headcase, Magic Touch, Hot Air Playing those when first time found Nitrome. Minisoniczx 14:41, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Chick Flick I was playing it with my brothers, sisters. It's fun! Minisoniczx 14:41, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Skywire 1&2 I was playing it with my brothers, sisters too. It's so awesome! Minisoniczx 14:41, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hello Minisoniczx, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the User:Minisoniczx page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in desperate need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- Random-storykeeper (Talk) 01:40, May 19, 2012 Hello! Good job adding images to pages and adding links to the page Cave Chaos 2! Can I ask you something? How did you discovered the wiki? We're very happy to have you in our community. If you have any question, only ask in my talk page. Goodbye! 10:49, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Forgot to tell you... Fanart for Nitrome Wiki has to be uploaded on the fanfiction wiki. Don't worry, this just means you have to put the code. I uploaded your Cave Horn fanart on the fanfiction wiki, and I made its edges transparent. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/nitromefanfiction/images/6/6f/Cave_Horn.png See? All you have to do to add the image from the fanfiction wiki onto the nitrome is: #Go to the file page (For files, it's pages like this) #Click on the link under the date. #Copy the url of the page and paste it to add the picture! 17:36, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Fantabulous Thanks for all your help with the Cave Chaos 2 pages. It's always interesting to read about how users here discovered Nitrome and the Wiki, and to see another user join the Wiki. =) 05:40, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello Here's a welcome from me too =]. SQhi•(talk) 11:19, May 20, 2012 (UTC)